


a candle at a cafe

by aprofessorstale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/F, Lesbians, What More Do You Need to Know, cute lesbians at a coffee shop who love each other so much...eventually, goals tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprofessorstale/pseuds/aprofessorstale
Summary: Dawn keeps a diary of her introspective journey. Raven finds it and…makes some corrections.(Ah, I know. This isn't a fic. I just really thought ao3 would enjoy these two cute and clueless lesbians scribbling notes at each other~ uwu please enjoy it)





	a candle at a cafe

I thought about posting the story here but alsdkfjasdlf i formatted it so nice on google docs haha please read it there~

 **Actual word count:** 3,426 | Complete

 

**THIS STORY IS NO LONGER AVAILABLE BECAUSE I PUBLISHED IT ON AMAZON, but please enjoy the moodboard :)**

 

tell me what you think! and if you like it, feel free to follow along for more of [my original stories here on tumblr!](http://ginawritesstories.tumblr.com/)

and yes, no worries! i'll be posting two new fics soon. one is a minjoon commission and one is a vmin magic au o:

 

 **summary** : tae is a sunflower that turns into a person and he can't stop turning to face jimin

[moodboard by sexyasthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyastheTARDIS/pseuds/SexyastheTARDIS/works)

 

thank you guys so much for supporting me!!! <3


End file.
